Possible Eternity
by Yorutsuki-Lunia
Summary: A collection of various AU for Seiji x Takashi because there are lacking in fic for their fandom. I will post whenever a new possibility comes to me or you make a request to me. I am accepting so any request so drop your request in the review box.


**Hello.**

**A new fic from me because I felt there had not been enough fic about Seiji and Takashi. I am a huge fan for them and feels slightly irritated when other authors always portrayed Seiji as the bad guy (no offense to them). I love him and know he has a hidden gentle side to him. **

**And also because I had been thinking what if the two of them had meet at an earlier age, with no hostility or schemes behind their every actions.**

**Enjoy.**

Contrary to popular believe, the Matoba clan main house is not a gigantic and extravagant Japanese mansion, in fact, it is a medium sized two story house but with large lawn and a couple of hidden room. Seals and barriers were erected around the compound to prevent unwanted creatures such as yokai. It is built on top of a hill, slightly away from civilization but a comfortable dwelling surrounded by nature and only a selected few know of its existence. This house had existed for centuries, serving as the Matoba Head's abode for generations and only the most loyal of the shiki and members are allowed entrance.

Due to its isolated and secretive location, it is very rare for them to have a guest, nonetheless two of them.

Seven years old Seiji couldn't help but stare at their guests because it had been a long time since he had seen anyone except for his father, mother and the three servants. As the precious heir for the Matoba clan, he was never allowed to go outside the house compound due to his parents' fear of his safety from the hostile yokai and enemy exorcists.

With wary crimson eyes, he observed the oldest of the guests.

The man has dark brown hair with fringes that parted in the middle and a pair of gentle emerald eyes. His father had introduced this man as Fuwa Yoshino, a very close childhood friend of his and his mother's cousin. The man is kind and soft spoken with a warm smile that always forms readily on his lips.

Seiji silently wondered how his stoic and detached person of a father could befriend this man, who has a warm and welcoming atmosphere around him all the time.

He turned his attention to his how many removed cousin according to his mother and felt his breath stuck in his throat.

Silky golden strands of hair crowned the boy's head and it parted in the middle to reveal a cherubic face. A small and shy smile graced the three years old lip when their eyes met and his pale rosy cheeks flushed a stunning shade of red before he ducked behind his father and stared at him tentatively with a pair of brilliant amber eye and stilted irises that made his cheeks warm slightly.

The boy's father, Yoshino Ojii-san, laughed at the boy's action and placed a hand on the child's head.

"Come on Taka-chan. Introduce yourself to him." Yoshino encouraged his son to come out from his hiding place and properly introduce himself. Upon hearing his father's gentle encouragement, the blonde shyly peeked at the three strangers in front of him.

"M-my name is Fuwa T-Takashi. Y-yoroshiku!" Takashi stuttered out his introduction and immediately hid himself behind his father's back, gripping on the shirt as his face blared with bright blush.

Seiji heard his mother giggle and silently squeal 'Moe' under her breath and he couldn't find it in himself to disagree with her.

Yoshino Ojii-san smiled at his father and mother. "I am sorry Sou, Shizu. Taka-chan is a little bit shy around new peoples but he will be an endless chatterbox when he is comfortable enough with them." He apologized while ruffling Takashi's hair.

His father, Sousuke, smiled his rarely seen smile. His single cobalt blue eye twinkling with a mirth he had never seen before. "Like father like son I suppose." He spoke, a teasing edge to his voice, and Yoshino Ojii-san smiled wryly. "Oh when will you stop teasing me about that day?" He said in an exasperated tone but the affection is apparent.

"He will never let you live that down Yoshi; you of all people should know how much of scalawag he is." His mother, Shizuka, said whilst smirking playfully at her husband.

Seiji decided to tune them out as they continue to descend into their memories lanes and focused on Takashi. He is curious to meet other child because he had never met one. All of the guest had been adults and adults are boring.

Going around the table, he approached the blonde, whom was eyeing the painting of the yokai warily. He poked on the younger boy's cheek to gain his attention and silently marvel at the softness of the skin. The boy jolted and turned toward him abruptly, which made Seiji worried if he would snap his head.

"Y-yes?" Takashi asked uncertainly, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

Seiji smiled at him softly and held out a hand. "My name is Matoba Seiji but you can call me Seiji or Sei-nii if you want to." He introduced himself, hand still held out patiently for the other to take it so they could handshake.

The blonde stared at his hand, as if disbelieving it was even held out toward him in the first place. He looked up to gape at him and Seiji gave him the most encouraging and gentle smile he could manage. Takashi seems to see his sincerity and warily accepted his hand. Seiji enclosed his fingers around the much smaller hand, and felt a surge of something inside him.

"Nice to meet you Taka-chan!" Seiji said, feeling excited and giddy at meeting and possibly befriending someone his age.

Takashi blushed and Seiji felt the small hand squeeze back gently. "M-Me too, Sei-nii." The blonde beamed at him, his lips morphing into a wide smile that made his eyes close instinctively.

Now, it was Seiji's turn to blush at how cute the other is. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red and he placed his free hand over his face to cover his flushed face while turning the other way.

Noticing that the older boy is turning red while turning away, Takashi felt worry bubbling in the pit of his stomach, worried if he had somehow upset his first friend. He scuttled closer to Seiji and stood on his knees so that they're at eyes level.

"A-Are you alright, Sei-nii?" Takashi asked, leaning closer so that he could place his forehead against Seiji's to check on his temperature. He pouted when he felt nothing wrong but Seiji's face seems to redden even more."I-I am fine Taka-chan. Really, I am." Seiji spoke hastily, trying to stomp down on his blush and ease his friend's worry.

The two of the continue on like that, with Seiji trying to reassure Takashi that he is fine and had not caught a fever while Takashi persistently trying to check if Seiji is fine or not, not noticing he is the source of the older boy's blush.

Both of them were oblivious to their parents that are staring at them with laughter in their eyes. Shizuka is squealing as silently as she could while recording it and snapping photos using the cameras that occupied both of her hands.

Yoshino turned toward Sousuke with an all too knowing smirk on his face. "Ten thousand yen on Seiji–kun being totally smitten to my Taka-chan." Sousuke adorned a similar expression. "Make that one hundred thousand if Takashi-kun confesses first." Both of them stared at each other and shook their hand to seal their deal.

At the corner of the room, the oldest and most loyal shiki of the Matoba clan could only shook his head and let out a long exasperate sigh. "Humans. I will never understand them." He mumbled.

**Before you complain and all, I will say this. Seiji is still a seven years old child so he is not a manipulative sadistic guy that we all know and love in the anime/manga. I always think Seiji as an expressive and curious child in his early childhood and Takashi a shy and reserved child. **

**Do you like how I made their parents? I had been toying with their father's relationship and maybe there are some hidden agendas? *mysterious smile* And try guessing from where I got Takashi's father's name.**

**Drop a review or constructive criticism on your way out. I would love to know your opinions.**

**And this may or may not be multi chapters. I can just make this a one shot but if you like it, I can make it a 5-8 chapters fic.**

**Try read 'Lingering Memories' and also 'The Light of the Death'**

**Ciao ciao.**

**Y.L**


End file.
